Minene Uryuu
Minene Uryu is the Ninth diary owner, and becomes one of the leading characters in the story. Introduced as a terrorist bomber with a vendetta against all things religious, Minene becomes a central character, turning from villain to anti-hero to protagonist. She is the star of the spin-off Future Diary: Mosiac, which focuses on Minene before and after she gains her Future Diary, the "Escape Diary". Appearance Minene is a young woman in her twenties, who has dark purple hair with eyes to match. She later loses her left eye during the Survival Game and wears an eyepatch, although she has a glass eye beneath it. Her standard outfit consists of black, sleeveless jacket, military trousers or jeans, with a tank top under the jacket. Personality Minene considers herself a survivor first and foremost, and her Escape Diary reflects her belief. Before gaining her Future Diary, Minene still had an early version of the Escape Diary which she used as a regular journal, and had to navigate her own ways out of situations, writing down the possible escape routes in the diary. Because of her survival instincts, Minene believes she does not need anyone else in her life to help her, after spending her childhood and teenage years alone with no love or guidance. Minene is very tactical and intelligent, and is able to deduce and gather information easily. Upon introduction, Minene is very intimidating, easily unnerving Yukiteru Amano. She appears very psychotic and excitable when performing her acts of terrorism, more than willing to obliterate anyone who gets in her way. However, after her first appearance, she mellows out and is really a tough woman with a hidden touch of vulnerability to her. She does have a friendly side to her, having an attachment to small children and keeps a family of chipmunks with her for a time, eventually releasing them before her attack against John Bacchus. Minene appears to be haunted by her eight-year old self, and the memory of crying over her dead parents, symbolising her desire to escape her own past and be saved History Due to the death of her parents when she was eight, Minene was forced to live a brutal life as a streetrat in a Middle Eastern country overrun with conflict caused by religious extremists. As a result, Minene developed a hatred towards God and religion as a whole, eventually becoming a terrorist bomber as she grew older. Despising everything related to religion, Minene targeted religious structures, individuals and organizations to destroy them, her ultimate goal to wipe out the very idea of God from the world. Discription During her childhood, Minene went through Hell when her town was dragged into a war and made into a battle zone. Her family died in the crossfire, ever since then she has led a personal crusade against all those in association with God. Her objective in Deus' game remains the same as her life's goal. At first glance she may seem completely insane, but deep down she does hold it together better than one would expect. Fearless and brash, Minene spares no expenses in attempting to eliminate her target, as she can be a pretty psychotic extremist in her line of work. While she doesn't go out of her way to kill innocent civilians who aren't involved in the game, Minene remains apathetic towards unlucky bystanders who get caught up in her activities. Minene's skills as a spy are top-notch and hostage takeovers seem to be a breeze for her, but the infamous terrorist's main forte is the handling and use of explosives; in addition, she is able to make sacrifices to ensure that she does survive in an instant; when Yukiteru was about to pierce her diary with a dart, she instead chose to let her eye (which was right behind it at the time) take the dart instead, which eventually led to it becoming infected and being taken out by the Twelfth. Diary and Abilities Her Future Diary is the ''Escape Diary ''which tells her of the escape routes she must take if she's being tracked or losing a fight. The diary will tell her if there is any escape route and if there is, where to go, where to hide, for how long, etc. This means she can avoid defeat, if the conditions allow her to do so. Being the longtime terrorist she is, Minene is an expert in mostly any kind of explosives, C4 bombs, grenades, flash grenades, dynamite, etc. She is skilled enough to fill the whole of Yukiteru's school with bombs unnoticed as well as Sakurami Hospital. She also has a special control device that she can set to detonate if her heartbeat stops, which makes her a technological expert. During several times it is shown that she is skilled in infiltration as well as disguise, as she disguised herself as a police officer and even a nurse with nobody knowing it is her. Eventually, Minene is given limited powers by Deus Ex Machina himself, and she shows several new abilities such as being capable of flight as well as to travel other dimensions. The full degree of her powers in this state is unknown but it can be seen they last long enough for her children to be capable of flight as well. Trivia *She is named after the Roman goddess Minerva. Alongside Yuki and Yuno, who are in turn named after the Roman god and goddess Jupiter and Juno, Minene and they also refer to the Capitoline Triad, where Jupiter, Juno and Minerva were honoured as the highest of the gods. Yuki, Yuno and Minene all become gods, although Minene only is a god partially. *Shes only one character in anime, to be shown whith an eyepatch. *She use to hate Gods. *The events of Mosaic are not covered in the anime, aside from Minene and Nishijima's encounter with Hiyama, which becomes their first meeting in the anime. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Fatale femme league Category:Immortality Category:Asian characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines